warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamantau
Next to Beacon B. Yamantau is based off of the real-life location in the Ural Mountains in Russia. It is a large open-air, snowy map with many bridges, very small cover, and two large sniping platforms based in each spawn point. Like the other two maps, Yamantau features a total of five beacons. One beacon is located directly in front of each spawn point (E or C), while another beacon is located several hundred meters away from each spawn point (A or B). The final beacon, D, is located in the center of the map that is accessible by 4 ramps. Each ramp leads to a large opening, while it is shielded on the sides not leading to a ramp. Because of the scarcity of cover, long-range artillery such as Kang-Daes or Kwks can heavily damage any robots moving towards either sniping platform or the central beacon. However, if there are large clusters of robots stationed at D that are oriented for close-range combat, it will be extremely difficult for the enemy team to seize it, even in large numbers. Beacon C Beacon C is located directly in front of the spawn point featuring a large gun turret. It is nearly impossible for the enemy to capture due its position directly in the spawn point. There is plentiful cover in the form of several turrets which are ideal positions for snipers. Beacon B Beacon B is located to the left of the spawn point of players at C. While difficult for the enemy team to capture, it is not uncommon for ambitious pilots, usually in Cossacks, to seize B. Beacon E Beacon E shares a similar position to that of C for the other team's spawn point. It to is ideal for snipers because of an abundance of cover in the form of several assorted buildings and a gun turret. Beacon A Beacon A is in the same postion of B relative to the E spawn point. It shares similar characteristics to B in that it can be captured while sheltering below it to avoid enemy fire. Beacon D Beacon D is generally the most hotly-contested beacon in the map. Its location is similar to that of E from Shenzhen but features completely different dynamics. Whichever team can seize and successfully control D will generally be able to claim victory. However, the battle for D is often a very dynamic battle. If a team holding D is made up of some close-range knifefighters, they will be able to damage any enemy robots advancing on the ramp towards the beacon. Not only will they be able to use the cover that the central building provides against artillery, but it can also allow a vantage point to look down on the enemy. In addition, you can lure an enemy not oriented for close-combat up the ramp and make short work of them with MG's or shotgun weapons. On the other hand, it is often at D where snipers can shine. Because enemy robots must advance up the ramp to reach the enclosed "shields" protecting D, they must walk through the entry-way. This allows snipers looking down from their platforms easy targets to knock out or at the least immobilize their enemies. Robots with Spirals or Aphids lurking on the other ramp can fire their rockets which will automatically home in on their targets, damaging them significantly. A well integrated defense for D doesn't require any close-range robots to be at the top; it simply requires several snipers to shoot once the enemy is in the open and for Spirals and Aphids to weaken them. It can be a killzone for lone robots, even a well-upgraded Natasha or Leo won't be able to stand up to so much fire from so many directions and so many weapons. The map's dynamic terrain means that a variety of mechs will be needed. It is generally more advantageous for snipers however, as they will be able to slug it out with enemy artillery or knock out robots advancing from the ramps. On the other hand, mechs equipped with medium-range weapons, namely Spirals or Pins can be vital. While D may offer protection as long as mechs stay within the sloped "shields" of the structure, the large AOE from Pins can do heavy damage, while experienced Spiral gunners will be able to guide their missiles around the "shields" to hit the enemy robots. Finally, close-range mechs, while seemingly unuseful, can be vital for the team. A single knifefighter stationed at D with MG's, Pinatas, or Thunders will be able to heavily damage or destroy mechs advancing on the ramps while staying in the relative safety of the "shields". In addition, robots with Aphids will be able to hurl their projectiles at enemy pilots advancing on the ramps while staying on their own ramp which will offer protection from all but missiles and rockets. Therefore, a team made up of snipers, medium-range fighters, and knifefighters holding and controlling D and its ramp accessways will be able to win relatively easily. Another strategy that is very effective isusing a Natasha equipped with two SM NORICUMs and two Zenits, firing from the spawn at eaither Beacon D with all weapons, or Firing at enemy spawn from your spawn using only your Zenits. Category:Maps